


Family Tree

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Helasson [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Family Tree for Helasson series.Hope this helps :)





	1. Tarl'ne

Odin Borsson – Unnamed Ljosfar/Svartalfar

Hela + (Odin Borsson)

 **Tarl’ne** \+ Loki

Taika


	2. Loki

Laufey + Farbauti / adopted by Odin + Frigga

 **Loki** \+ (Unknown) / (adopted by Tarl'ne)  
Jormungandr (adoption)

\- Harry Potter  
\- Stephen Strange

Fenrir

Vali

Narfi

Taika


	3. Jormungandr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't want to add onto Loki's one, this is hard enough to work out on here.

**Jormungandr** \+ Adoption

Harry Potter

Stephen Strange/Tom Riddle

 

 

 

 **Jormungandr**  (Cassandra) + Apollo

Asclepius


End file.
